Can Anybody Hear My Cries?
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: Caboose has been held captive by Locus for a long time now. His friends have joined the rebels in hopes of saving him. Will they reach him in time, or will they fail? Secrets will be told and pasts revisited. Will Caboose survive, or will his mind shatter? rated T for now but might become M later. Violence, cursing and maybe some romance. Caboose is not what he seems to be. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my new Red vs Blue story. I hope you all enjoy it. I might have changed some of the characters' personalities a bit or changed something about them. Warning: Caboose is one of those characters. I am not sure if I am going to add a pairing into this, but I might. So anyway, feel free to write reviews on what you think and you are welcome to leave constructive criticisms only. If you have anything rude, mean or just downright hateful to say, don't post it. Or better yet if you don't like this story, don't read it.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid **

Chapter 1

Caboose sat at the desk that was placed in one corner of the room. It was a dull steel color just like the chair he was sitting in. That was the color of most of the objects in the room. The walls were that color, his bed frame was that color, his bookcase was that color, his nightstand and the doors too. There were three different doors in the room. One led to the bathroom that had a big tube that doubled as a shower. There was a full length mirror attached to the other side of the door. The second door led to a walk-in wardrobe, filled with clothes that were his size or slightly bigger. The clothes were the only things that had any color to them, even though the colors were black, white, gray, and different shades of blue. His shoes were the same way. The third and final door led outside of his room, but that was always locked so he couldn't get out.

Caboose placed down his crayon and stared at the picture he drew. The picture was of the reds and blues plus Carolina, Doc, and Washington. He sighed sadly. He missed his friends a lot. It has been a long time since he last saw them. He missed hearing Church yell, Tucker complain, Washington bark orders along with Carolina, Doc fussing over everybody, Donut and his constant chatter, Simmons spouting random facts, Grif trying to get out of work, Lopez speaking when nobody could understand him, and Sarge with his constant threats and insulting words. Most of all though, he missed having Washington, Church, and surprisingly Carolina, tell him stories to help him sleep. He loved it when they did that. It helped keep the nightmares away.

He put his head down onto his arms and began to sob lightly. He was scared and lonely. He had nobody to talk to but himself or the pictures he drew. The nightmares would constantly keep him up at night so he hardly got any sleep. He was always tired and sad. It has been awhile since he last smiled. Caboose wanted to be able to have fun again with his friends, but they were so far away.

The blonde collected himself and taped the picture up next to all the other ones he drew. The wall space above his desk was completely covered in hand drawn pictures. All of them were of his friends and some were of his family that he missed a lot. He then got up and went over to the bed and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes. He thought about how he ended up here. He remembered that day all too well.

_Flashback_

_It was just another regular day for the blue team. Washington was making Tucker do drills and Tucker complained. Caboose was standing near them with the giant robot Freckles. They were watching Tucker run around the base, grumbling the whole time. Caboose giggled softly when Tucker asked why he (Caboose) didn't have to do these drills. Washington had said that Caboose was already done and was allowed to relax for the rest of the day. This made Tucker angry and begin to curse. Wash just whacked him over the head and made him run some more. While Tucker was running, Washington came over to the pair and stopped in front of them._

_He spoke, "Caboose. I need you to go over to Red base and ask if we can borrow some of their tools so we can fix the radio. Freckles will need to stay here so I can make sure Tucker doesn't slack off."_

_Caboose nodded vigorously and said, "Don't worry Agent Washington! I will get those tools!" He got up and headed over to the red base that was on the other side of the canyon. Wash watched him go and sighed before making sure Tucker wasn't slacking off. That was when he realized that the private wasn't wearing his helmet, but didn't bother going after him. What he didn't know was that sending Caboose off by himself was going to be the biggest mistake ever. Of all time._

_Caboose was happily humming a small tune to himself as he walked over to the red base. He didn't want to disappoint Washington or make him angry. He was scary when he was angry. As he walked on, he failed to notice that somebody was following him. The person was sneaking along the cliffside quietly, making sure not to kick any stones down and alert the blue. They were waiting for the right moment to strike._

_Caboose smiled when red base came into view. He was just about to call out when someone ran right into him. He let out a gasp of surprise and managed not to fall down. He looked at the person and saw that it was Donut._

_Donut spoke in an excited tone, "I knew I recognized you Caboose. How are you?"_

_Caboose laughed and hugged Donut back before saying, "I am good Admiral Cupcake. Washington sent me over here to see if we could borrow some of your tools so we could fix the radio."_

_Donut smiled and said, "Sure. Come with me. I'll go get them."_

_The pink private then dragged the rookie with him over to the base and headed over to where Sarge kept his supplies. He took out what Caboose needed and handed the tools to him. Caboose thanked him and headed back to his own base. Donut would have gone with him, but Sarge called him in for something._

_Caboose let out a small giggle as he headed back to his own base. Washington would be happy with him. He did just what he was supposed to do and got the tools. Maybe Washington would tell him a bedtime story as a reward. Once again, he failed to notice that somebody was following him. This time the person was on the ground and cloaked by a cloaking unit, and once they got close enough to the private, uncloaked themselves and swiftly ran up behind the private and grabbed him. Caboose was startled that he dropped the tools on the ground. _

_The person took this time to quickly cover the private's nose and mouth with a cloth that had chloroform on it. By this time, Caboose had begun to struggle and tried to break free, but couldn't. He made the mistake of breathing and inhaled the chloroform. After several seconds, his movements began to slow down as the drug took effect. It was not long before he finally passed out, slumping in the person's grip. The person quickly picked him up and threw him over one shoulder. They placed a small disk down by the tools for the reds and blues to find. They then turned and went off, up the cliffside, and then they were gone._

_End flashback_

After he passed out, he had woken up what felt like days later, in this very room. A meal had been set out for him along with some clothes. For the first several days, this was how he lived. Somebody would come into the room and leave him food and come back later for the empty plates. Anybody who did enter the room never spoke to him or answered any of his questions. That annoyed him at first, but he got used to it.

After a week of being there, he had been brought out and had been led to a room that was bigger than his. It appeared to be the office of a commanding officer or something like that. He was shoved into a seat and then left there, the guards returning outside. After a few minutes, someone entered. The person didn't have their armor on, so Caboose could easily see that it was a male.

The man had short black hair that kind of spiked up a bit in every direction. His skin was a light tan color covered in scars. He was muscular, but not insanely so. He stood at about 6', the same height as the Meta. He had sharp facial features, a regular sized nose, partly full lips that were in a frowning position, and normal sized ears, which were pierced and had small studs in them, two in each one. His eyes though, were what made Caboose really nervous. The man's eye were what looked like to be a very dark red color, reminding the rookie too much of O'Malley.

The man had introduced himself as Locus, a mercenary hired by the Federation Army of Chorus, the name of the planet they had crashed on. Locus told him that the Federation needed his help to defeat the rebels, who his friends have joined. He said that if he did this, that he (Locus) would make sure that his friends would taken by them and left unharmed. Caboose had quickly said no to that and refused to fight his friends. Meaningless to say, Locus was not happy. Within seconds, Caboose had found himself lying on the ground, blood running down from his nose, which was not broken, and lip, which had been split open. He had tried to get up, but was kicked hard in the unprotected skin of his stomach. This continued on for a while until Locus finally stopped and had him brought back to his room/cell. For the next few weeks, this pattern would continue, and Caboose's answer would be the same.

Caboose was broken out of his musing when the door to his room was unlocked and opened. He shot up into a sitting position on his bed and made sure his eyes were blank. He didn't want to give Locus an edge on him. It was bad enough that the man would talk about his friends all the time and talk dirty about them and that he found out about Caboose's childhood. He refused to let the man see any emotions.

In walked Locus, which internally startled the blonde on the bed. Locus never came in here before, only the guards. Caboose was suspicious now. Why did Locus come here? What was he planning? Caboose wanted to ask these questions, but kept his mouth closed. If he spoke, Locus would have an edge of him again.

Locus walked over and sat down next to the rookie in blue, his back resting against the wall. He took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag of it. The smell of smoke soon filled the air as he blew it out. Caboose wanted to gag at the horrid smell but didn't. He kept his eyes forward, staring right at the wall in front of him. The waiting game has officially begun.

**I am now done with the first chapter. I hope you all liked it so far. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of this story. Please enjoy and review. I would like to know what you think of it. Rude or bullying comments are not welcome. Don't own Red vs blue or any of its characters except for some new AIs I made up and Kuro who will appear later.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 2

With the reds and blues

It had been four weeks since Caboose had been kidnapped by Locus. Washington and the others were training hard with the New Republic to get him back. Each one of them had their own squad to train in whatever way they chose to do. Surprisingly, Everyone is taking it seriously. Grif's team specializes in infiltration, Donut's team somehow specializes in undercover work, Sarge's team somehow created a few of their own weapons and are good with building stuff, Simmon's team consist of girls and come up with their own code language they use to communicate with each other, Tucker's team is good with using alien weapons, and Washington's team is good with weapons and are great when it comes to stealth. Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, is happy that the teams are making such good progress and believe that soon they will be ready to go get their friend. Felix, a merc hired by her, also agrees with her, even though he and Tucker bicker a lot.

Washington was watching his team run the drills he told them to do. He was happy that his team was making good progress, but he was worried that it might not be enough. He still remembered what happened that day. The day Caboose was taken was the worst day of his life.

_Flashback_

_ It had been three hours since Wash sent Caboose over to the red base to get the tools but the blonde was not back yet. It only took five minutes to get there and back, so what was taking Caboose so long? Wash sighed and headed out to red base, hoping to get some answers from them. Tucker tagged along with him for the hell of it, wanting to see if the retard will get told off. He hopes so. When they got there, the reds were standing outside in a line, all looking grim, or in Donut's case, heartbroken. This made Wash worry._

_ He asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong guys? Did something happen? Have any of you seen Caboose?"_

_ Nobody spoke for several seconds before Simmons spoke up, "Actually Washington, you might want to see this."_

_ He held up a remote and pressed a button on it. A big screen lit up and a video began to play. At first there was nothing, but then a voice spoke up, one that was male._

_ The male voice said, "This is Locus of the Federation Army of Chorus. I have taken the private known as Michael J. Caboose captive. If you wish to see him again, you will come with us the next time we come to you. Refusal will result in harm coming to him. If you make the wrong decision, he will suffer for it. Whether he lives or dies is in your hands. Choose well."_

_ Washington and Tucker were silent and shocked. Donut had finally broken down and clung to Sarge, who comforted him as best he could. Grif and Simmons looked both upset and angry at the same time. Tucker snapped out of his shock and screamed in rage, taking out his sword and cutting through a large boulder. How could they?! How could they hurt innocent Caboose!? He was going to kill them all! Nobody got to hurt the rookie except for them, the reds and blues! They will all pay! Wash placed a restraining hand on the private's shoulder, silently telling him to remain calm. If they wanted to save Caboose, they couldn't let their anger control them._

_ That was when Felix arrived and told them about the New Republic and that they could help save their friend. The reds and blues easily agreed to join them, willing to do whatever it took to get their beloved friend back safely._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then the teams have been training almost non-stop. They needed to be as strong as possible if they wanted to save Caboose. Washington took the liberty of trying to contact Carolina or Epsilon to tell them what happened to their friend. He never reached them. He knew Epsilon would come back running if he found out about Caboose, but Carolina probably wouldn't care very much. He sighed. At times like this, he wished his lovers York and North were still alive. They would know how to make him feel better.

The former freelancer let out a sigh before telling his troops to take a break.

With Caboose

Thirty. That is how many minutes have went by since Locus entered his room. Neither have spoken a word yet. Caboose continued to stare at the wall, his face still blank. He refused to let Locus win this time. The bed shifted as Locus sat up and stretched before standing up. He walked over to where all of Caboose's hand drawn pictures were hanging up. He stared at each one closely, recognizing the reds and blues, but some of the pictures were of people he didn't know. Who were they? He shrugged and walked back to where Caboose was sitting and stood in front of him.

A few more seconds of silence went by before he spoke, "I learned something very interesting today Michael. Do you want to know what it is?"

Caboose gave a small shrug, still refusing to use his voice.

Locus continued, "I had my men look into your past. While they were doing that, they had stumbled upon something strange. It was your medical records from when you were little. They dated the same day Reach was attacked. According to your records, an explosion went off and had sent small, sharp pieces of shrapnel into your eyes, permanently blinding you. You were only four years old when you lost your sight. Nobody could tell though because you wear contacts that make your eyes appear clear."

Caboose didn't show that he was shocked, but internally, he was cursing. He had been hoping that Locus would stay away from those records. He didn't want word getting out that he was blind. He simply continued to stare at the wall. Locus could only chuckle at the boy's stubbornness. The boy was a tough one to crack, but Locus would not stop until the boy was broken completely. By the time his friends would come for him, his mind would be shattered into a millions pieces, never to be fixed again. With that last thought, he grabbed the rookie by the hair and jerked him to his feet before dragging him out of the room. It was time to send another message to his friends.

A few days later with the rebels

When Washington woke up in the morning, the last thing he expected to see was a private standing by his door and telling him that he needed to go see Kimball immediately. He rushed over to the meeting room, hoping that the leader had news on his friend. Everyone was already gathered when he got there, all with grim faces. Felix and Kimball stood at the center, Felix looking like he wanted to kill someone.

Wash asked, "What is going on?"

Felix replied in a vicious tone, "One of our guys came back from patrol badly wounded. Locus had attacked him and gave him a disk to give to us. It is another message. What about, we are about to find out."

Tucker snarled in anger. It was one of his guys that was the one who got attacked and he was pissed about it. Everyone else was angry too. With that Kimball turned on the video and braced herself for what she might see. What she saw made her want to vomit and everyone else either gasp in horror, scream in rage, or start crying.

On the screen was Caboose, on his knees with his arms held up by shackles that connected to the ceiling. His shirt was gone revealing his bruised chest that had several cuts and lacerations on it. His pants were torn up, blood running down from some cuts on his thighs. His arms were in no better shape. There were bruises and lacerations covering them too. His face was slumped forward against his chest, so you couldn't see it. His golden hair though was stained red with blood, no doubt from a head wound.

Then stepping in next to Caboose was Locus, who was wearing his armor, but not his helmet. He had a mean smirk on his face, which had small drops of blood on it, probably Caboose's. This made Felix tremble with rage. His rival had turned into one sick son of a bitch. How could he do this to a boy like Caboose?

Locus spoke, "Hello everyone and Felix because I know you are watching this. I am sure you are horrified, angry or sad about the state your friend is in. I warned you that this would happen to him if you didn't come with me. Now he has to pay for your mistakes. Though I have to admit. The kid is a lot stronger than I thought he was. He refused every time to join our army no matter what we offered him and he refuses to fight against you guys. He sure is a loyal one. His mental state is also surprisingly strong. I have done almost every single twisted form of torture I have and he still has not broken down. You guys are lucky to have someone like him.

I thought that today I would show you what you beloved friend has to go through everyday because of you guys. You saw what he looks like right now, but when I am done with him, he is going to be a lot worse. Watch."

He then swiftly kneed Caboose in the chest, making the kid cough hard and wheeze, trying to get air into his lungs. Locus kicked him again and this time there was a small crack heard, which made Donut flinch away and Tucker want to avoid looking at the screen, not wanting to see his teammate be tortured. Caboose started to hack up blood, two of his ribs broken. It was getting harder to breathe. Locus then hit his five times in the stomach before kicking him again. The man then slipped one of the private's legs out from underneath him and held it straight. Donut, figuring out what he was about to do, turned and buried his face in Felix's chest, who simply held the private close, sickened by the sight. Locus smirked at the camera before bringing down his armored foot down on Caboose's left shin, a loud snapping sound ringing out along with a scream of agony from the blonde.

Wash was horrified that the rookie had to go through this. He wished he was there so he could cuddle the blonde and tell him that it was going to be fine, even though it would not be fine. Grif had long since left for the bathroom with Simmons, both of them vomiting their food up. Tucker looked about ready to kill somebody and Kimball sent her prays to the rookie who was suffering so much. Such a sweet child should not have to go through this.

Locus spoke again, "As you can see, your friend is in a really bad shape right now. I'm surprised he is even still alive. I bet you all are wanting to kill me right now. Sorry, but that will not be happening any time soon. You see, I will not stop until Michael's mind is completely broken. By the time I am done with him, he will be nothing but an empty shell of what he used to be. Did you know that he has nightmares at night? Kid hardly gets any sleep. Oh. I almost forgot to tell you this. Your friend Caboose here has been keeping secrets from all of you. Did you know that he lost his sight when he was four years old? Yep. The kid is blind in both eyes. He lost his sight on the day Reach was first attacked. Poor kid has not been able to see for fifteen years. How sad. He doesn't even know what you guys look like. Would you like to see his eyes?"

He walked behind Caboose and grabbed his hair and yanking his head up to look at the camera. Within seconds, Sarge was in the bathroom with him men. Felix just held Donut tighter, the private crying even harder now. Tucker finally ran out of the room, gunshots being heard a few seconds later as he shot at the targets, ripping them apart. Wash felt sick to his stomach. Caboose had three nasty cuts on his right cheek and one on his left. His left cheek had a massive bruise covering it from where he had been punched many times. Blood was running down from his nose and mouth. His eyes though, were what really scared Wash. They were a cloudy blue, not the clear blue he was used to seeing. They were filled with pain and there were tears gathering as well.

Then out of the blue, once everyone returned within a few seconds, Caboose spoke out loud, "Hey guys. It's me. Sorry for keeping secrets from you. It is not something I like to talk about. Would you guys believe it if I told you that the only people who discovered that I was blind were _Omega_ and _Delta_. Weird huh? Hard to believe that two _AI_s were able to figure it out but not the army when I registered. Actually, _Gamma _figured it out too, but everyone knows that he is a liar. I miss you guys. I miss Carolina and _Epsilon _too. Oh by the way. Did you guys tell the rebels the story about the _Alpha AI_ and how he was broken into _fragments_? Man that _Director _was a big meanie. I am glad he is gone. I miss you all and hope that you guys are alright."

He barely finished his sentence before Locus punched him hard in the head, knocking him out. He then walked around the limp body so he was in front of the camera.

He said in a low tone, "I hope you enjoyed the show. I know I did. This is another warning guys. Keep it up, and your friend will continue to get hurt. Until next time."

The camera then went dark, the video over. Everyone was still and silent for a while. Then Washington suddenly ran out back to his bunk and grabbed a small box out from underneath his bed and ran back to the others. They all stared in confusion as he opened the box and took out several data chips that he had taken from the place where they found the Director. It was his logs about the AIs and the Alpha. He inserted the chips into the computer and typed in the password before going through the data there.

Tucker snapped out of his shock first and asked, "What the fuck are you doing Wash?"

Wash replied in a serious tone, "Going through the Director's personal logs about the Alpha and the other AIs. Caboose told me to look here for information about all the fragments."

Grif asked, "How do you know that? All I heard him say were the names of some of the AIs and about the Director."

"That is what he wanted _you_ to hear. For me, it was a code. Caboose and I created our own code language to speak to each other. We agreed that we would use the Greek alphabet as our base. Each letter stands for a word or a phrase. The same goes for the Director and fragments. He was telling me to look into the Director's personal logs into the AI project. He says that there was more to the project than we originally thought, and that the answer would be here, in these logs."

Simmons said, "Wow. I had no idea Caboose had the brain power to even create a code language."

Wash snarled and growled out, "Don't talk about him like that. Caboose is smarter than he looks. He just hides it behind a mask because of a traumatic experience he went through when he was a child. You have no idea how much pain he went through as a child and what he did to get here. Call him stupid, retard, or anything like that again, and I will kick your ass into next week. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded in fear. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of the former freelancer's anger.

Wash nodded curtly and said, "Good. Now can you please leave? I need to work on this alone without any distractions."

Within seconds, everyone was out of the room, not wanting to be there for another second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 3

Many hours later, Washington had discovered what Caboose had told him. If the Director was still around, Washington would sucker punch him hard. How did nobody know about this? How did nobody figure out that there were more AI fragments harvested then believed? Fourteen. That is the number of AI fragments the Director created without anybody finding out about them. The whole Greek alphabet was used up. The Alpha was more broken than anybody realized. His entire personality was almost taken apart, from the negative parts to the positive parts. How could the Director do this? It was cruel beyond belief.

He looked through the logs to see if he could find out where the fragments were, but nothing came up. Several tense minutes later, he found the information he was looking for. He clicked on the log and a screen came up. The Director was on it, speaking. Washington listened closely.

"_Todah was not a very good dah. Approximately 10 hours ago, someone had broken into MOI and had went to the lab where the AI Alpha rests. This person stole the most recent 14 fragments that were harvested, not that the agents know that. The AIs were Zeta, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, and Psi. Who it was is still unknown and how they got in here is as well. There is no telling what will happen now that an unknown force has these fragments. The agents are on the hunt, and they better find this person. This is Doctor Leonard Church, signing out."_

The video log ended and disappeared. Wash was silent for a few minutes. So the Director had no idea who stole the fragments or where they are. It must have been someone really good or experienced in stealth to steal so many undetected. Not only that, but the fragments were never found. Where the hell could they..- Wait a minute. How did Caboose know of their existence if he was never part of Project Freelancer? How the hell did he even know that there were fourteen of them? He quickly entered the UNSC database and looked up Michael J. Caboose.

When the file came up, he went through it quickly. Michael was born 19 years ago on Reach. When he was born, he already had three older sisters, one adopted and two biological. The adopted one was the eldest, three months away from turning thirteen. The second was three years old and the third one was two years old. He clicked on the eldest sister's file and up it came. He skimmed the information.

The eldest sister's name was Kuro R. Abhaile, taking her adoptive mother's maiden name. He tried to look up her biological family, but the file was confidential. This made him curious. Why would that file be blocked? He shrugged and continued on. She was very smart and had an IQ over 200. She was good with technology and was a sports fanatic. She was protective of her siblings and at one point beat up a kid who was bullying her kid sister. She was a straight A student and her aptitude scores were off the charts. She graduated high school at the top of her year with high honors. She could have gone to any college she wanted to go to. When Wash looked to see what happened to her, all it showed was a missing person's report. She went missing after the attack on Reach and was not seen again. He then went back to the file that was confidential. He would need some help to hack it, and he knew just the person to ask. Only problem was that the person was Carolina, and where she was now was a mystery.

Wash sighed again and got up. He headed over to where their long distance radio was and decided to see if he could get in contact with her one more time. He turned the radio to the right frequency and did the same to his helmet. He took a deep breath and started.

-Come in Carolina. This is Agent Washington.- There was silence. He tried again.

-Carolina, come in. This is Agent Washington.- Silence again. He tried once more.

-Carolina come in. This is-

-_I know who the fuck this. What the fuck do you want Wash?_-

Wash was shocked at first to hear the familiar voice over the radio, but was then relieved.

He quickly replied, "Thank god. I thought I would never get in contact with you Lina."

-_Get to the point already or I will hang up on you._-

-Okay, okay! Is Epsilon there? He might want to hear this too.-

-_Yeah. I'm here Wash. What's going on?-_

-I need you both to come here to where the rebels are. We need your help.-

-_Sorry Wash. We can't. We have our own problems to deal with._-

-Please Carolina. It is very important. Something bad has happened and we need all the help we can get.-

-_I don't care! We are not returning Wash! Now leave us be!_-

-I can't Lina. We need your help. Caboose has been-

-_What the hell happened to Caboose!?_- Wash let out a sigh of relief. Hook, line, sinker with Epsilon.

-Caboose has been kidnapped by the Federation Army of Chorus. It has been four weeks already and we are not strong enough to attempt a rescue mission yet. We need your help if we are to get him back.-

-_Why should I care? What could they possibly be doing to him to make me want to help you?_-

Wash thought back to the video he just watched and shivered. That was the worst thing he ever saw before.

-_Wash? Is Caboose being hurt by these people?_-

Wash let out a shaky sigh before saying, -No Epsilon. He is not hurt. It is worse than that. They are torturing him Epsilon. Torturing him. He is being beaten almost everyday because we didn't join them. He was originally kidnapped to be used as leverage over us so we would join them, but when we joined the rebels, they began to beat him until he passed out. Today we received a video from Locus, the man who kidnapped him. He showed us what he was doing to Caboose as a result of us ignoring his previous warning. It broke my heart Lina. Caboose was in so much pain. They broke his leg and ribs right in front of us. There were cuts everywhere on him. Worst of all were his eyes. He's blind Carolina. Blind! He has been blind for fifteen fucking years! He lost his sight when he was four back on the day Reach was attacked! How the hell could we not have seen this!? He is blind and alone, being beaten because of us! Does that not make you feel anything!? Are you going to fucking leave him to suffer!? A boy who does not deserve anything that has happened to him!? Tell me Carolina!-

It was silent for a long time. Wash was ready to start crying. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He held them back though for the sake of getting through this talk.

-_I… I had… no idea that he was being tortured. I had no idea that he was really blind.._-

-_How could we not have seen this? It's fucking Caboose! How did he manage to keep a secret that big from us this whole time!?_-

-He was able to keep it because you would have never been able to tell before. He wore contacts that made his eyes appear clear, so it looked like he was never blind to begin with. Apparently the only people who figured it out were Omega, Delta, and Gamma.-

-_...There's something else isn't there?_-

-Yes. There is.-

-_What is it Wash?_-

-It's about Caboose's family. I looked up his file in the UNSC database and I found something odd. Apparently when Caboose was born, he already had three older sisters. Two were his biological sisters but the eldest was adopted. I tried to find her biological family, but the file came up as confidential and I am unable to hack into it. Not only that but she is apparently been missing since the attack on Reach. I don't know how, but I think her disappearance and that file are connected somehow and you are the only one who can hack into it. Also I found out something in the Director's personal logs.-

-_What was it?_-

-You won't believe this, but apparently there were more AI fragments than we knew about.-

-_What do you mean by that Washington? Are you saying that there are more AI fragments out there? Ones that I don't remember?_-

-Yes Epsilon.-

-_How many?_-

-Fourteen.-

There was a lot of cursing coming from both Epsilon and Carolina. He knew that they would react this way.

-_Do you know where they are?_-

-No. Apparently they were stolen fifteen years ago shortly after they were made. The culprit was never found and neither were the fragments. But that is what's strange. You won't believe who told me to look in the Director's logs to find out about the fragments.-

-_Who Wash?_-

-Caboose did, in our own code language. How is that possible? He was only four at the time. How did he know about the AI fragments and how many there were?-

-_Good question. I guess we'll find out when we rescue him. By the way. What is his older sister's name?_-

-Her name was Kuro. Kuro R. Abhaile.-

There was silence on the other end of the line. Wash was getting worried that something happened when Carolina spoke out again.

-_Oh shit._-

-What? What's wrong Carol?-

-_I know that name. I heard it before. Before the project went downhill._-

-Where did you hear it?-

-_It is not where Wash. It is who._-

-Who did you hear it from?-

-_You won't believe it, but I heard it from CT._-

-CT? Connie? How did she know this girl?-

-_You mean she never told you?_-

-Told me what?-

-_That she had a girlfriend. That said girlfriend was her fiancé._-

-WHAT!? How did I not know this?-

-_That's not all Wash. Guess who her girlfriend/fiancé was._-

-Who? Wait a minute. You don't mean that-

-_Yes. CT's girlfriend's name was Kuro. Kuro R. Abhaile._-

-Oh my god.-

-_Yea. I'll tell you more when I get there. See you soon Wash._-

-Yea. See you soon.-

With that the transmission ended. Wash let out a sigh of relief. Carolina was coming back to help them. Epsilon too. This would be great news for everybody to hear. With Carolina on their side, they should be able to rescue Caboose and bring him home. Locus was going to pay for what he has done to their rookie. Oh yes. He was going to pay.

Wash headed back to the meeting room where the data was still up and went through it one more time to make sure he didn't miss anything important. He kept the file of the girl up for Carolina to hack. He wasn't lying when he said that he felt that the girl's disappearance and this file were connected in some way. Whatever was in that file could hold another key to solving this mystery. He then thought back to CT. He never knew she had a girlfriend, and that the girlfriend was Caboose's older sister. If he didn't think there was a connection, he sure did now. It looks like there is a lot more to this than they originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it. I don't own red vs blue or any of its characters.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 4

When Caboose woke up, he was back in his room, his wounds wrapped and his leg no longer broken. Damn these assholes and their medical technology that can heal broken bones within minutes. His ribs were still broken though, and that was a pain. He slowly pushed himself up and hissed as he did so, pain racking through his body. It felt like he had been run over by five warthogs. His head hurt a lot too. Must have a concussion or something.

Then he remembered what happened and cursed. How could he be so stupid. He just told Washington the one thing _she_ made him swear not to tell a living soul. Why did he do it? Now Wash would suspect him and find out everything. Caboose rubbed the back of his neck, something he did often to make sure that _they _were still there. When he found out _they_ were, he let out a sigh of relief. So nobody found out yet about _them_. That was good. The blonde got up and headed over to the bathroom. He wanted to see what his body looked like after the beating.

Now you are probably wondering how can Caboose see if he is blind? Well the answer is simple. Caboose is not a regular human being. He is what you would call a clairvoyant. A clairvoyant is someone who can see emotions as colors that surround people. Everybody has their own unique color aura, which changes colors depending on what emotion they feel. Caboose can use this ability as sonar, which is how he knew his way around Blue base. By extending his own aura, he can sense where objects or walls or doors are and avoid them. He also had _them_ to help him. _They_ would provide an image in his head of what his body looked like. What he saw made him a bit sick.

The left side of his face had a massive bruise on it and there were several cuts covering the rest of his face. His lip was split and his eyes were still their cloudy blue color. His arms, chest, stomach, and legs were wrapped up in bandages and what wasn't covered in bandages was covered in bruises. Those assholes really did a number on him this time. He just hoped that the damage would be healed soon. He wasn't sure if he would be so lucky the next time. He headed out of the bathroom and to his wardrobe and picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. He then sat down on his bed and thought about the past.

_"Come on little bro! You can do it!"_

_"Happy birthday little one!"_

_ "So you are the little brother my girlfriend is always talking about."_

_ "Run Brother! Get out of here!"_

_ "No! Get up brother! Come on!"_

_ "I'm sorry to say that your son is blind."_

_ "Where is she? Where is my big sis!?"_

_ "Don't worry Michael. Everything will be alright. We're here with you."_

_ "I love you little brother. I'll always be there to protect you. Never forget that."_

Caboose smiled softly as the memories ran through his head. He missed his family a lot. He missed his mother and his seventeen sisters. He hoped that they were all okay and living comfortably. Whenever he got money, he sent it to his family so they could keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. Their needs were greater than his own. Plus he had his friends with him. He knew that they would come for him no matter what Locus said. Locus was a liar and Caboose could tell that because when Locus lied, his color would change from his usual camo green to a yellow-green color. Caboose sighed. He missed Church's white color, Tucker's cyan, Wash's yellow, Sarge's red, Simmons's maroon, Grif's orange, Donut's pink, Doc's purple, and Tex's black. Those auras brought him comfort when he saw them. He felt safe when they surrounded him. Now though he scared and alone. The auras brought him no comfort. They only brought him pain.

The door unlocked and opened, making Caboose stiffen. Were they here to come bring him to Locus again for another beating, or was it something else? It turns out the latter was correct as the soldiers grabbed his arms and handcuffed his wrists behind his back and proceeded to drag him out of the room and down the hall. Where were they going? What was going on? A few seconds later, his silent question was answered as a loud BOOM echoed around them and the base shook. Caboose realized what was happening. The army was under attack. The rebels were attacking and his friends were coming for him. The blonde smiled softly at this. He then began to concentrate. He began to wait for a moment to strike and get away. These people were stupid. Just because he was blind does not mean that he can't fight.

His chance soon came. Right when they reached the exit to the base and left it, they were shot at by the rebels. Caboose took this chance to roundhouse kick the guard to his left and then trip the guard on his right before kicking him in the head. He found the keys to the cuff and got them off before grabbing a pistol to use. He scanned the area for any familiar auras, and found Washington's and Tucker's. He smiled and began to run towards them. That was when he noticed Locus's aura coming up behind Tucker and knew that he was going to attack the cyan colored soldier. This made Caboose run harder and soon reached them. Just before Locus shot Tucker, a bang went off and the mercenary felt pain in his shoulder. His cloaking device was broken as a result. Tucker and Wash had moved away fast. Locus looked up to see who shot him and was surprised to see their prisoner holding a gun that was smoking. The blonde was glaring hard at him. Locus snarled and immediately called a retreat and made a run for it. The other Federation soldiers did the same and ran for it. Many escaped while lots were killed. It was a victory for the rebels.

Caboose panted hard, the gun still in his hands. He noticed that the Feds retreated and that the rebels had won the fight. The fight in him wore off and he suddenly felt exhausted. He dropped the gun before stumbling forward, tired as hell. Just before he hit the ground, someone caught him. This person had an orange aura surrounding them, one that felt safe and warm. Caboose gave a small smile before closing him eyes.

He heard the person shout, "Caboose! Caboose stay with me! Don't close your eyes! Shit! Come on guys! We need to get this kid to the medical wing! Move it!"

He then passed out.

When Caboose woke up, he had an IV in his arm and was hooked up to machines that monitored his vitals. He groaned as harsh light hit his eyes, making him squint until he got used to the brightness. He realized that he definitely wasn't with the Feds anymore. Their medical wing was different. He turned his head to look around. Wherever he was looked more welcoming and warm. He noticed other soldiers lying in the other cots around him. All of them were injured in some way. That was when he remembered the fight with the Feds and rebels. His friends had come to rescue him and he had shot Locus. He remembered being held up by someone and then he passed out. He shifted so he was sitting up in his bed.

Just then the doors opened and a very familiar pink aura came colliding into him. He let out a yelp and he was hugged tightly by the private.

Donut sobbed as he spoke, "I'm so happy you're back! I was so worried about you! Thank god you are okay!"

Caboose smiled and hugged Donut back and said, "I'm fine Admiral Butterscotch. Only a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't deal with."

Donut sniffed and kissed his forehead softly before moving away. That was when Caboose noticed everybody else. The reds were there and so were Tucker and Washington. There was also the person with the dark orange aura, a person with a cerulean blue aura, and a person with an aqua aura, which he recognized as Carolina. What was she doing here? He also noticed Epsilon and wanted to squeal with joy, but held it in.

Wash coughed slightly to gain his attention and said, "Hey Caboose. How do you feel?"

Caboose replied with a smile, "I'm okay. I feel a bit fuzzy in the head and my body is sore, but other than that I feel great."

"That's good to hear. There are some people I want you to meet. The guy who is standing near you on your right is Felix, the guy who caught you. The woman standing next to him is Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic. They are the rebels in this war and they helped rescue you. The last person as you probably know is Carolina. We finally got in contact with her and she helped us get you back."

Felix came up and clapped Caboose on the shoulder and said, "Nice to meet you Caboose. I was told a lot about you. It is good that you are okay."

Caboose replied, "Same here. Thanks for catching me."

Felix smiled and backed off and Kimball took his place.

She spoke in a softer tone, "Hello Michael J. Caboose. It is great to have you back. Your friends were worried about you when you were kidnapped and were training to rescue you. I am glad that you are recovering and that I hope to see you on the field soon."

Caboose nodded and she backed off. The last person was Carolina, which made Caboose want to avoid her eyes. They were narrowed in a glare that was sent to him. Caboose was just about to break before suddenly Carolina swooped down and brought him into a tight hug. This made Caboose's eyes widen in shock and everyone else's auras turn to a very light blue, which represented shock or surprise. Carolina clung the rookie to her, feeling like a great burden was taken off her shoulders at just knowing that he was alright.

Caboose recovered and hugged the former freelancer back. He buried his face into her neck and remained there. He felt the grip tighten a bit before relaxing, as if she wanted to make sure he was not a hologram and about to disappear. Carolina pulled back enough to gently kiss the stimulation soldier on the forehead like Donut did before releasing him. She then walked back and stood next to Wash.

It was silent for several minutes before a voice spoke up, "Excuse me. If you guys don't mind, I would like to check up on my patient right now."

This new person had a soft green color aura that felt warm. This person was not a threat to his or to _them_.

Kimball said, "Sorry Dr. Bones. Everyone, move out of the way."

The new person, who was a woman came forth and stood right next to Caboose on his left. She quickly checked his vitals to make sure they were okay before swinging a light in front of his face. What she saw surprised her. Wash told her that the kid was blind, but that was not what she was seeing. His pupils were dilating and they seemed to be changing color, but not so much that you could notice it from a distance, only up close. That was when it hit her. She read about this in a book. Although it is very faint, a clairvoyant's eye color would change when they detect different emotions. So that meant…

She stood up and turned to Wash, who flinched at her glare.

She spoke in a hard tone, "You never told me that the kid was a clairvoyant. Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone was shocked once more, including Caboose. How the hell did she figure it out? Nobody was supposed to know about it! Nobody! The reds, blues, freelancers and rebels were just as shocked. They didn't know that Caboose was a clairvoyant.

Wash snapped out, "What!? Caboose is a clairvoyant? But how?"

Bones raised an eyebrow and asked, "You had no idea?"

Everyone shook their heads. She sighed. She turned to Caboose and finished his check up before detaching him from all of the wires and stuff, deeming him healthy enough to leave, but not to train. Caboose stretched out his arms and legs before standing up.

Once he did, Bones whacked him over the head, making him yelp.

He whined, "What was that for?"

She snapped back, "That was for not letting your teammates know that you were a clairvoyant and that you were blind. How the hell did you manage to go unnoticed by the army?"

Caboose shrugged and said, "My big sis helped out with that. She hacked into the government system and erased the fact that I was a clairvoyant."

Carolina cut in, "Wait a minute. Your big sister was a hacker? Did she know what was on that blocked file we found on her?"

Caboose nodded and said, "Yes. She created her own security program to protect that information after she found it out. Certain parts of the file are blocked off by her to protect her family. Why?"

"Because when we hacked into the file, we couldn't access all of the data. Some of it was blocked off by a firewall that we can't get through."

"Oh. I know how to get through that. My sister taught me the password. It is real simple."

Caboose barely had time to finish before Carolina grabbed him and yanked him out of the medical wing and to where the computer terminal was. She pushed him towards it, a silent order to break into the file. Caboose nodded and gently kissed her cheek before going over to the computer. _They _provided a mental image at what he was looking at and he got to work. He placed his hands on the keyboard and typed in the password. The password to get into the blocked off parts of the file was JKASKAKKA. JKA were his big sis's biological mother's initials, SKA were her father's, and KKA were her's back before she was adopted. Such a simple firewall made to look harder than it was. Brilliant move on her part.

The remaining information popped up on the screen. By this time everyone had joined them and were staring at the screen. His older sister's biological name was Kuroyuki Kazuki Ariyoshi. She was the daughter of Jun Kazuki Ariyoshi and Shiro Kazuki Ariyoshi. She was born and raised on a military base far away from Earth and grew up traveling from base to base, ship to ship. When she was four years old, her father had discovered information that he was not supposed to know about the UNSC and the SPARTAN's. For this the UNSC had to get rid of him, but it would look suspicious if only he died, so they had the entire base they were living at attacked. Out of everyone on that base, only one person survived the attack. That person was Kuroyuki. Nobody knew how she survived, but the UNSC believe it might have to do with the special AI's her parents implanted in her when she was born. One of those AI's was a medical AI. She was placed in foster care until she could find a family to live with. During this time, she had teamed up with the rebel forces, though nobody knew how she got in contact with them. From the time she was five until the day she disappeared, she would gather information and sent it to the rebels to use.

When she was seven, she was adopted by Caboose's parents and grew up with them. Eight years later, she had met Rebecca, whose code name was Conneticut, or CT, or Connie. There were a bunch of pictures of her and Connie hanging out, going on dates, kissing, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. This made Wash smile a bit. Soon after they met, they started dating. When Kuro was seventeen, Connie had gotten down on one knee before her and asked her to marry her. After that, they were engaged. A month after that, Connie had discovered the AIs and how they were being created and why. She and Kuro had created a plan to steal the Alpha and fragments and put the Alpha back together. Connie had smuggled Kuro aboard the Mother of Invention and from there Kuro did the rest. She had snuck into the labs and stolen the fourteen missing AI fragments, but didn't have enough time to grab the Alpha. Connie smuggled her out and that was how it was done.

Wash and Carolina were shocked. To think that a seventeen year old girl was able to get aboard their ship and steal so many fragments was almost impossible. Then again, she had help from Connie, and her father was an assassin/mercenary who taught his daughter almost everything he knew when he was alive. She inherited her skills from him. But the question now was, where the hell were the fragments? Kimball found a video log and played it, hoping that the answers were in there. The video began to play. Kuro's face popped up on screen.

"_It has been exactly thirteen hours since I stole the fourteen AI fragments. Without a doubt the Freelancers will be searching everybody on all nearby planets to find them. That includes the one we live on. If I get caught with the fragments my position in the rebel forces will be revealed and that is something that cannot happen. It would also put Connie at rick and I don't want that to happen. I guess I am going to have to do the only thing I can do. I am going to have to implant them into somebody. Who yet has yet to be decided. Wish me luck though._

_ This is Kuroyuki "Kuro R. Abhaile" Kazuki Ariyoshi signing out."_

The video ended, leaving everyone one in shock. This girl admitted to the crime of stealing the AIs. Part of the question was answered and that was that the AIs were implanted in someone, but they don't know why yet. Wash let out a sigh of irritation as did Carolina and Epsilon. They were no closer to finding the fragments then before. Where the hell could they be? Caboose was the only one who didn't looked surprised. His face was blank of any and all emotion. He knew that he had no choice now. It was time for _them_ to come out. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, calming down when he felt what he was looking for. To think that all these years they would not think to look in the one place that was least expected. Caboose smiled and stepped forward so he stood in front of everybody. He turned to face them and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Everyone. There is something I need to tell you. Something I have been keeping from you for a long time. Something nobody ever knew about but my sister and her lover Connie. Something… that I never wanted you to find out this way."

**OMG. What is Caboose about to tell everyone? Don't look at me. I ain't telling you nothing. Please R&R**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The next chapter. I am on a roll! This is by far one of the best stories I have written in my life, so I am pretty damn proud of myself. I hope you all are enjoying it so far and reviewing. Please do so. Don't own red vs blue. If I did, Caboose and Church would so be together.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_ "Listen little brother. You cannot tell anyone about _them_. You cannot tell anyone where they came from or how you got them. If you do, your life could be put in danger."_

_ Michael nodded and said, "Okay big sis. I understand."_

_ His big sis smiled and said, "Good. I am going to be gone for awhile, so behave yourself while I am gone okay?"_

_ He nodded and she kissed his forehead before slipping on her helmet and slinging her assault rifle and sniper rifle onto her back. She patted his head one more time before heading out the door and closing it behind her. He stared at the door sadly, already missing her._

_ 'Don't worry Michael! She'll be back! Your faith and __**hope**__ in her will keep her strong!'_

_ 'Yeah! She __**loves**__ ya too much to die on the battlefield!'_

_ 'Do not be sad little one. She will return soon. Until she returns, we will __**protect**__ you.'_

_ 'Besides, if anyone hurts her, we will get __**revenge**__ on them and hurt them back!'_

_ 'She said that she would always return to you. She has never lied to you, has told you nothing but the __**truth**__, and has always been __**honest**__ and with you. Believe in her.'_

_ 'Her __**instincts**__ are some of the greatest out there! She will be fine.'_

_ 'Sometimes I think she is more __**insane**__ than me when she is out on the field.'_

_ 'Remain __**calm**__ Michael. Do not be scared that she is gone. She would not want you to be scared.'_

_ 'Do not fall into __**despair**__. She would be sad if you did.'_

_ 'Her girlfriend will show no __**mercy**__ to those who hurt her.'_

_ '__**Curiosity**__ killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back! That is how your sister is. She won't die out there!'_

_ 'I fear for the enemy's __**sanity**__ for when they become her targets.'_

_ 'She fights to protect us. She fights to protect you. She fights to protect the lives of the innocent people around her. She fights to protect your __**innocence**__.'_

_ 'She will never let her enemies suffer in __**pain**__ for long. She will kill them so they don't suffer.'_

_ Caboose smiled at the voices that echoed in his head. They were right. She would come back and she would be fine. She has never lied to him and has never broken her promises. He needed to believe in her and keep his chin up as she would say. Be strong, don't let anyone talk you down from what you believe. He then waited for her to come back to him_

_End flashback_

Caboose let out a small sigh and breathed in deeply to calm himself down before beginning.

"There is something big that I have kept from you. Something that you should have known from the start, but didn't. My sister made me swear never to tell anyone about this, but now I think you should know."

Epsilon, in his own synthetic body that looked completely human, came forward to him and asked, "What is it Caboose?"

Caboose let out a shaky sigh before saying, "I know where the fourteen AI fragments are."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"WHAT!?"

"How is that possible!?"

"How do you know where they are!?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before!?"

The only one who wasn't shouting was Felix, who came up to Caboose and gently brought the shaking private into his arms. Caboose snuggled close, feeling safe in the man's arms. All of this shouting was scaring him, reminding him too much of _that_ day. Felix noticed this and held him tighter, offering comfort.

He shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE SCARING THE POOR KID!?"

Everyone went quiet. Felix had that effect on people. He turned his attention back to the shivering private in his arms. He stroked the blonde hair there and rubbed circles into the kid's lower back, slowly soothing him and calming him down. Caboose tilted his head up to look into the light brown eyes of the mercenary with fear in his eyes. Felix, having read Caboose's file, knew why. Ever since Reach, the poor male never reacted positive to a bunch of people yelling all at the same time, like what just happened here. So he simply held the boy until he was calm and let go, but remained close just in case. Caboose smiled softly at him, thankful for his help.

Caboose turned back to everyone and said, "I know where they are because…"

Felix placed a comforting hand on the private's shoulder and asked in a comforting tone, "Because what Caboose?"

Caboose gulped before continuing, "I know where they are because… You know what. It would be better to show you than tell you."

He pulled off his shirt showing off his body, making Felix wolf whistle as well as, surprisingly, Epsilon (Whom I will start call Church just because it is annoying to keep typing Epsilon), making Caboose blush. He never had people do that before and it was strange. It made him feel.. good. Really good.

Sarge asked, "What in sam hell are you doing son? Why are you taking off your cloths?"

Caboose ignored the man and instead called out, "Upsilon! Drop the illusion please."

'_Are you sure?_'

'Yes Upsilon. I am sure.'

'_...Alright. Your call._'

Everyone held their breath as Caboose's skin to suddenly be cracking. Cracks appeared everywhere along his body. You could hear it as well as see it. Then all of the sudden, it shattered. The cracks flew off of him in a loud shattering sound. The pieces soon disappeared into thin air. Caboose's body looked the same in the front. Caboose sighed and turned around for everyone to see his back. What was there, made everyone silent, and deathly still.

There, along the private's spine from the back of his neck down to the start of his lower back, were fourteen AI implantations.

How was that physically possible? Fourteen AIs? How was his mind not completely broken by now? How did he not end up like Maine?

Wash snapped out of his silence and inquired, "How do you manage?"

Caboose grimaced and spoke, "There are more of the Alpha's positive emotions than negative. They help handle the negative ones. Also I manage because I trust them. I grew up with these AIs in my head. I know them better than anyone. Yes, some of them are of the bad qualities of the Alpha, but that does not make them evil. That is just what they represent. They are also loyal to me and would never hurt me intentionally. Why should I blame them for any pain they cause me? These AIs are innocent and have done nothing wrong. All they wanted was to not be locked up in my head, but allowed freedom every once and awhile. They protect me as I protect them. We have a bond that is strong, and nothing you say can break it. They won't let you."

Wash stepped back at the fierce statement said. Caboose trusted them, even the ones that were based on negatives emotions. That was when he wondered, just what did the AIs represent. What attribute were they? It seems that Carolina had the exact same questions, but she asked them instead.

"What attributes do the AIs represent?"

Caboose answered immediately, "Zeta is truth and honesty, Kappa is instinct, Lambda is revenge, Mu is hope, Nu is love, Xi is pain, Omicron is insanity, Rho is the protector, Pi is despair, Tau is mercy, Upsilon is calm or serenity, Phi is curiosity, Psi is sanity, and Chi is innocence."

Carolina nodded as he told her this information. So he has four negative AIs and the rest are positive AIs. Church was quiet about this. He did even remember these fragments being created. He didn't remember the pain of being torn apart. Why was that? And why was Felix getting so close to Caboose, not that he didn't mind? It was just that he was protective of the blonde and didn't want anyone to hurt him.

After a few minutes of silence, Kimball spoke up, "I think that is enough for today. Lets all go get some rest and continue this tomorrow. Caboose. Felix will have to be your roommate for now because we have no more free bunks. I hope that you are okay with that."

Caboose smiled and said, "I'm okay with that. I wouldn't mind at all."

Kimball couldn't help but smile back before leaving, The privates, reds, Wash, Tucker, and Carolina following her. It was now only Church, Caboose and Felix stayed to make sure Felix didn't try anything with Caboose. Felix just sent him a smirk which made him glare back. That guy was so full of himself. If he tried anything that made Caboose cry or be upset, he was going to fucking stab the asshole with his own knife. With one last glare at the merc, Church stormed off after the others.

Once they were alone, Felix said, "Well, follow me. I'll take us to our bunks."

Caboose nodded and followed Felix's dark orange aura. He really liked that color. It made him feel loved and safe. And for some reason his aura kept on trying to entwine with Felix's. Why was that happening? He shrugged it off and continued to follow the slightly older man. When they reached their bunk, Felix opened the door and let Caboose walk in first. He then closed the door and silently locked it. He snuck up behind the blonde and did something Caboose did not expect him to do.

The second Caboose turned around to face him, Felix shoved him up against the wall, shoved a leg between the private's, and slammed their mouths together. Caboose gasped in surprise which let Felix shove his tongue into the warm cavern. At first Caboose didn't know what to do, but he eventually relaxed and accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around the merc's neck to pull him closer. Felix purred at this and broke the kiss before going down to the soft skin of the pale neck in front of him and began to nip, lick, kiss, and suck lightly, making the poor blonde moan in pleasure as the sensitive skin was abused. If his aura wasn't tangled with Felix's before, it sure was now. Who knew dark blue and dark orange would make a nice color combo.

Felix pulled away from the now marked neck and brought Caboose back into another kiss. This one only lasted a minute and was softer than the first one. When Felix pulled away, he stared into the blind private's clouded blue eyes. They must have looked beautiful when they were clear. He smiled and kissed who he hoped would be his lover's forehead before pulling back, but not letting go.

Once Caboose caught his breath, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Felix smirked and said, "Because I wanted to. Plus that ass of yours is way too hot for me not to hit on it. Besides. From the first time I saw you I wanted you. I wanted to love you the way no one else did. I wanted to be the one to hold you when you go to sleep."

Caboose smiled and said, "Well… good news is that might definitely be happening. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Our auras. They are tangled together. That only happens when we clairvoyants find the person who basically completes us or makes us whole. Kind of like a soulmate. Ours are like that. That means you are the only one for me and I for you. That is, if you would want someone as broken as me."

Felix frowned and tilted his lover's head up before gently kissing those soft, pink lips. He said, "You are not broken Caboose. You are anything but. You survived Reach, you survived having fourteen AIs inside of you, you survived being tortured by Locus. You are a strong person who is kind, loving, loyal, and everything I would want in a lover. So would you, Michael J. Caboose, become my boyfriend? Even though we only just met properly for the first time."

Caboose gave a huge smile and said, "Yes. I would love to Felix."

Felix smiled and brought their mouths together again, this kiss as passionate as the first. He picked up Caboose, making the male squeak, and carried him to the bed. They were not leaving this room until Caboose was clearly marked as off limits to everyone. Meaningless to say, the two rebels were not seen until much later, and no, they did not have sex. They just made out a shit load and gave each other hickeys, much to Church's dismay and everyone else's amusement.

**There is it. The fifth chapter. I decided to do a couple that seems to not have been written before, so I was like, why not? And by the way. A shout out to some of my readers.**

**TheAlmightyFireHawk- you were correct in your guess. Good job!**

**Cardinal67- you were correct too with the AIs. Good goob as well!**

**I hope you all continue reading this story and reviewing. I love to know what people think about it. Bye bye for now!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I got the next chapter done. I hope you all like it! I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and has reviewed it. I am happy that you all are enjoying it so far. Oh, and there might be a new couple popping up sometime. Not telling you who. Please R&R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 6

When Caboose woke up the next morning, his face was buried into a warm chest and his body was pressed against another one. There was an arm wrapped around his waist protectively while the other he was using as a pillow. He groaned softly and looked up to see who it was. Upsilon provided an image of the person. It was Felix, who was now his first ever boyfriend. Man did Felix look fucking hot. He had somewhat dark skin, but not too dark, had muscle but not too much either. His face wasn't as sharp as Locus's but was a bit more round. He had a regular sized nose, full lips that were set in a small smile, and regular sized ears that were pierced two loops and one stud in each. His hair was black with some orange tips at the top. He also had some scars on his arms, one on the lower left side of his jaw, and one that curves slightly from the back of the neck diagonally down near his shoulder. All in all, he was damn hot as hell.

Caboose decided to wake the man up the best way possible. That was with a good morning kiss. The blonde leaned up and gently pressed his mouth to Felix's. It was a soft kiss filled with love. He pulled back and did it again. This time Felix grumbled and his beautiful light brown eyes fluttered opened. Caboose giggled lightly when his boyfriend's nose twitched, thinking it was cute. Felix smiled at the blonde and returned the kiss, but more passionately. Caboose let out a moan as Felix's tongue invaded his mouth and mapped it out. Their tongues danced together in a forbidden dance. By this time, Felix had rolled so he was pinning the blue to the bed. The kisses got more and more desperate and harder. Felix tore away from his lover's mouth and went to his neck. He bit at the still sensitive skin he abused last night, making Caboose groan. The sensations were getting to be too much for his body to handle. He bucked his hips up against Felix, but the merc quickly pinned them down and grinded against them. The two males gasped at the sudden rush of warmth and pleasure running through the both of them. Just before they could get any farther, a loud banging sound echoed on their door.

Church yelled, "You two better not be fucking in there! If you are, I am going to kick both your asses, yours more Felix! Get out here and to the meeting area!"

He left after that. Caboose groaned and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. Felix only smirked before sneaking in one last kiss before getting off of the blonde and getting dressed. Caboose did the same after he managed to get his fast beating heart under control. He grabbed one of Felix's shirts, which was a bit big for him, and slipped it on. The sleeves went down and covered his hands and the shirt was long enough to cover his ass. Felix groaned when he saw what his little cutie wearing. Seeing him like that made him want to throw the younger one down on the bed and fuck him until he passed out. Caboose smirked and swayed his hips as he walked by and out the door. Felix growled. Caboose was so going to get it when they got back. The kid was a fucking tease.

The couple reached the meeting hall where everyone else had gathered in front of the screen. Caboose was wondering why everyone's auras were a dark grey, which meant grim or serious, or in certain situations, tense. Felix held his hand to give him silent comfort, which the blonde was thankful for.

Kimball spoke, "Thank you Caboose for coming here. We know you are still resting but we thought you might want to see this as soon as possible. It concerns your sister."

Now it was Caboose's turn to go tense. He knew that his sister disappeared all those years ago but still held on to the hope that she was alive. He gulped and began to worry for the worst. Kimball nodded and hit the play button on the remote she held.

"_This is log number 321… ugh who can even remember at the point or better yet, who frisking cares? It has now been a full year since Connie and I disappeared and went rogue. Connie almost died at the hands of her former teammates but got medical help just in time. Now she and I are off on another planet living our lives. We have a son now, one we adopted. He is three years old and is the sweetest boy I have ever known, except for my kid brother Michael. His is David Moro Washington Ariyoshi. We named him David after Connie's good friend David who also is known as Washington from Project Freelancer. Moro… because that was supposed to be the name of my twin brother before… before he died in the womb when our mother was still pregnant with us. But whatever. If you are hearing this video little bro, I am alive and well and I miss you._

_This is Kuroyuki Kazuki Ariyoshi signing out."_

With that the video log ended. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Caboose was happy to know that his sister was still out there, but then again this video was made years ago, so there is no telling whether or not she is still alive. He hoped that she was. Felix brought him into a hug and kissed his head. Something was wrong.

Caboose could feel that Felix was very tense for some reason. It was like he was ready to get into a fight. Not only that, but the color of his aura changed from its normal dark orange to a slightly light blue, which could represent deceit or mistrust. Why was that, he wondered? Was Felix hiding something from him? That was when, for the first time in a few years, he heard the voices of his AIs once more. He was barley paying them attention as Felix stated that he had some things to do and was going on patrol for a bit. That was when Caboose felt a small pain in his chest.

Zeta cried out, _"Liar! He is a liar! LIAR!"_

Felix had walked off and the others were off doing their own things now. Caboose headed back to his room, the other rebels tended to avoid the place because of Felix's temper, but stopped right outside the door when he heard Felix talking to someone.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'm not a fucking kid anymore. I know how to take care of myself."

There was another voice, but it was too faint for Caboose to make out.

Felix replied, "Understood. If that is all, I have work to do. Later."

He hung up and Caboose was a bit worried. What was Felix up to? He turned and walked back the way he came. Just before he made it to the exit, he heard Felix call out, "Hey sweet cheeks! Wait up!"

Caboose turned around just in time to see Felix run into him and slam their mouths together in a deep kiss that left both parties panting.

Felix pulled away and said, "I'll come back. I promise to try to not get injured out there."

Caboose nodded and said, "Be safe."

"Always am." Felix left after that, gathering a few soldiers before heading out on patrol. Caboose began to get a bad feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen soon and he was not sure he was going to like it. His AI companions shared his feelings.

Kappa asked, "Am I the only one who is getting a bad feeling about Felix?"

Zeta spoke, "Nope. That guy is a liar and I don't trust him."

Phi said, "I'm curious to know who he was speaking to just then."

Lambda spoke, "You're always curious Phi. God you are like a child sometimes."

Phi retorted, "Am not!"

Upsilon spoke gently, "Now, now guys. Let's not fight. We are giving Caboose a headache."

Lambda and Phi spoke at the same time, "Sorry."

Pi spoke next, "I don't like the vibe he gives off. It is like one of death and despair."

Omicron said, "Got to agree with Pi. Don't like the vibe he gives off. Be on your guard when around him Mickey. Don't want you to get hurt."

Tau spoke up next, "I agree with Omicron."

"I am getting the feeling that he doesn't really love our host," piped up Mu.

"Yeah. But for our host's sake, I hope we are wrong about Felix and that he is a good guy," said Mu's twin Nu.

"He scares me."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Chi. Chi was the youngest of them all and was the fragment of innocence and rarely spoke. Hurting him was like burning down a house full of adorable kitties and bunnies. Even Omicron was protective of the child.

Omicron walked over and kneeled before the child AI and softly asked, "Why does he scare you little one?" He was only ever like this with Psi or Chi.

Chi clung to the stuffed wolf he had in his hands, one Caboose imagined for him, and said real softly, "His soul. There is no light, no innocence left in it. Nothing but darkness and evil. I can feel it. The malice and hatred the man feels. He doesn't like it here with the rebels. I… I followed him at one point and heard him rant to someone that he wished he could kill every last person here at this base. There is no love in his soul. He is nothing but an evil person who wishes for the death of everyone here."

It was silent for several minutes before for the first time since this conversation started, Xi spoke up, "I agree with Chi. I feel nothing but pain from Felix. Pain he wants to inflict on others. Locus was no better than he was."

Rho finally spoke up, "Kappa's instincts are correct in this case. Ever since our beloved host came in contact with Felix, I have constantly felt the urge to protect him and get him away from the mercenary."

Psi, who was standing next to Rho, nodded silently. Everyone nodded to each other and decided. Felix was not to be trusted for any reason and if he showed the slightest sign of wanting or trying to hurt their host, Omicron was to take control and get them out of there since he was the strongest of them all, Chi coming in second. The life of their host was top priority, no matter what.

It was then that Caboose spoke for the first time, "Are you guys sure about Felix?"

Upsilon said softly to their host, "Yes, Michael, we are. Even you must admit that there is something suspicious going on around him. And don't try to lie to us about seeing his aura change to that light blue color. I am sorry if you don't agree to this, but you know that you are the most important person to us and we don't want to see you being put in harms way."

Caboose sighed and resigned to what his AIs were saying and said, "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

Upsilon smiled and gave a motion to the others to go back into his mind for now to give him some space. Once they were gone, Caboose walked out to the meeting room where he began to shift through his older sister's files by himself. He went trough all of the pictures that were of him and her, back before everything went downhill. It was then that he spotted a video log that didn't match up with the others and clicked on it. It was made a few months after the one he and the gang saw earlier. The video popped up, and instead of seeing his sister, he saw CT.

"_This is log 322 and one that I wish I never recorded. Exactly three days ago, my beautiful wife and mother of our child, Kuro, was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was in the middle of a firefight between the rebels and the agents of Project Freelancer. She… she took… (sigh) she took five bullets to the chest and torso. She also was flown back by an explosion that went off and broke several bones in her body. She was rushed to the hospital and was thrown into surgery. It was today that our son and I finally found out her fate. She… she has fallen into a coma… and th-there is n-no telling when s-she will wake up. The doctors placed her in a medical cryo-tube, which would monitor her condition and will alert the medical staff if she is going to be waking up. David… he had no idea what happened to his mother and still doesn't understand. Why? Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to my wife?! What have we done to deserve this?! WHY?!_

_This is Rebekah "CT" Isomer signing off."_

Caboose could only stare up at the screen in silence and shock. His sister? In a coma? His whole world shattered around him. His sister, the one person he loved most in this universe, had fallen into a coma years ago and he never knew. He felt his AI companions try to comfort him but it didn't work. The blonde was locked up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the reds and blues there along with their lieutenants. They were there from the very beginning and could not imagine how the blonde soldier felt. Well, everyone except Bitters, who had lost his entire family, parents, three sisters and two brothers to this war.

It was Carolina who acted and walked up to Caboose and brought him into a hug. Caboose was shocked and tensed up at first, not knowing that they were there.

Carolina whispered, "It's okay Caboose. It's okay to let it out. It's okay to cry."

And Caboose did just that. He let out a loud scream and then broke down, crying his heart out. He clung to Carolina like she was his lifeline and buried his face into her collarbone and didn't let go. The red headed woman whispered soothing words to him and rubbed circles into his back. She lowered them to the ground where she brought the crying male into her lap. This was the first time anyone saw her like this. She would have never done this to anyone back in PFL.

Church walked up to the and knelt beside Carolina and said softly, "We are here Caboose. We are here for you. Don't think that you are alone in this world. You have us and we have you. We won't abandon you and we will never, ever let anyone hurt you again. We are your family and family comes first before everything. Isn't that what your sister said?"

Caboose looked up at him and nodded slightly before grabbing onto the AI and clinging to him. Church let him and hugged him tightly, silently telling him that he would always be there for him. Caboose was like a little brother to him and he would be damned if anything happened to him. Carolina joined in the hug and gently kissed Caboose's head. It was several more minutes before Caboose finally calmed down and his cries turned to hiccups. After a bit, those stopped as well.

Carolina asked, "Feel any better?"

Caboose nodded and said in a hoarse tone, "Yeah. Thank you."

Carolina smiled and said, "Anything for you Caboose."

Caboose looked up at her, saw her face, blushed, and looked back down again in a flustered manner. When did Carolina become so beautiful? Church chuckled at his reaction and patted his head.

The moment was ruined when Donut squealed, "Aaaaawwwww! Caboose has a crush on Carolina! Did you see him blush? Soooooooo cute!"

Caboose blushed even harder and buried him face into Carolina's neck and groaned while everyone one else laughed or chuckled. Carolina glared at the pink soldier and held Caboose closer.

**Well. There it is. The next chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I have been shopping for college stuff and am getting ready to start packing. Not to mention I have been on vacation for quite some time. Anyway, R&R!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
